Leon Jefferson, III
Category:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2017 | 1st appearance = Baby Driver | final appearance = | actor = Jamie Foxx }} Leon Jefferson, III is a fictional criminal featured in the 2017 action film Baby Driver. He was played by actor Jamie Foxx. Biography Leon Jefferson, III, was a criminal and bank robber who went by the nickname of "Bats". He was part of a rotating crew of such like-minded individuals who all worked for a boss known as Doc. Bats was the most unpredictable member of Doc's team, and was prone to sudden acts of violence as the need suited him. Like the others, Bats always felt a little suspicious about the oddness of Doc's getaway driver, Baby, and engaged in acts of braggadocio towards him to get a rise out of him. Bats worked with three other criminals known as Buddy, Darling, and JD. Bats went on one job with the crew to rob a bank which involved the group wearing Michael Myers masks. The crew member in charge of supplying the masks made a mistake and got everybody Mike Myers masks from Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. Bats admonished the crew member for this mistake, and corrected him, though the man did not seem to get it. Another job had the group meeting up with a crew of gun runners to purchase weapons. Bats sussed out that these were cops, though he was unaware that these were corrupt cops on Doc's payroll. Bats took not chances and shot the gun-dealer and a firefight broke out between the dealers and the crew. Bats and his colleagues all survived. Doc was furious over this mishap, despite the fact that Bats lied and said that his contact opened fire first. Continuing to be suspicious of Baby and his motives, Bats kept tabs on him, and caught him as he was mysteriously leaving his apartment at 2:00 am. Baby wanted to get out of the lifestyle, but knew that he simply couldn't "quit" as if it were a 9-5 job. Bats made Baby drive him to a diner. Baby didn't want to, as this was the establishment where his girlfriend Debora worked. They all sat down at a table and Bats ordered three Coca Cola's and one "Coca" for Darling. Their next job involved robbing the United States Post Office. Baby and Doc's nephew, Samm, had already cased the place and knew all of its security precautions. Bats, Buddy, and Darling robbed the Post Office, but as they piled into the getaway car, Baby refused to move. They all shouted at him as police converged on the scene. Finally, Baby hit the accelerator and slammed the car into the back of a construction vehicle. A large piece of metal flew off the truck and through the window, impaling Bats through the chest. Notes & Trivia See also External Links References Category:Baby Driver/Characters Category:2017/Character deaths